The Life of San
by storylover17
Summary: San's life from being found by Moro, to just before the movie. Rated T for blood in future chapters.
1. Finding San

**I don't own Princess Mononoke. I only own this story and characters not in the movie.**

In the beginning of time, the forests stretched on forever. These ancient forests, where protected by giant beasts, who owed their elegance to the great Forest Spirit. Time passed and now the last of the ancient forests remain. The last of the giant beast fiercely protect the forest from intruders.

Two wolves stalked through the forest undergrowth. These wolves stood over eight feet tall and where over twenty feet long. One was a silver furred male with gold eyes, and the other was a pure white female with pink eyes.

The names of the wolves were, Ookami and the female his mate, Moro.

The two life mates had been out on the hunt. It had become harder to find food, since the humans came and started to build that town, of theirs. Ookami and Moro both hated the humans, for what they had done to them.

The humans had killed Ookami's pack, and destroyed the forest he had grown up in. He would have been killed to, if he hadn't found his way to the realm of the great Forest Spirit, and was saved by Moro. For Moro, they had slayed her parents and littermates.

They were the last of the wolf gods, they and their two pups.

Ookami and Moro, stalked after the scent of two humans. They had been fallowing the scent for over two hours. Finally they spotted the humans.

It was a human male and his mate. The male had begun to cut down a young tree, and his mate looked at a bundle in her arms.

Moro could hear the young tree cry in pain. There was nothing she could do to save the young tree. The kindest thing that could be done was to let the human cut it down, before attacking.

With one final swing of his axe, the tree fell. The female wolf god could hear the tree, scream out until it died.

When the tree fell silent, Moro and her mate jumped out of hiding. The two filthy humans backed away in fear, of the two wolf gods.

"Filthy humans. How dare you defile this forest." growled Ookami.

The human male took a step forward.

"Oh, great gods of the forest, we have done nothing wrong. Take this as a sacrifice." insisted the human.

The human grabbed the bundle from his mate's arms, and threw it at Moro's feet. He grabbed his mate's wrist, and began to run. The human's mate was crying and screaming as her mate dragged her behind him.

Ookami ran after the humans, sworn to kill them. When her mate was out of sight, Moro looked at the bundle the humans had gotten rid of.

Suddenly, the bundle began to move. Moro growled and bared her dagger like fangs.

Out of the cloth emerged, a baby human. Moro was no longer mad at the humans, she was furious. How could they have abandoned their pup? This was not done, in the realm of the Forest Spirit. A parent would give its own life to save its young, but these humans had just abandoned their pup, to save themselves.

This sickened Moro. The humans were even worse that she had thought. If the humans were so carless as to abandon their young, in the face of danger, what else were they capable of?

Moro had no more time to dwindle on the subject, before Ookami came dashing through the bushes, blood dripping from his fangs. Moro recoiled at the scent of the human blood.

Ookami looked to his mate, then to the young human at her feet.

"Why have you not killed that human yet, Moro. Do you wish for me to kill it?" asked Ookami.

Moro growled and snapped her jaws at her mate.

"This pup was abandoned by the humans, you killed. Look at it, it's helpless. Without its parents, there's no way for it to survive. I won't let the honor of the Wolf Tribe be tainted, by killing a defenceless creature. We are wolves, not mindless killing beasts, like the humans." snapped Moro.

"Then what are we to do with the pup? We can't give it back to the humans. It will only become another enemy for us to fight. So what do you propose we do, Moro?" questioned Ookami.

Moro knew what she would do.

"I will keep the pup, and raise it to be a wolf. It will become a guardian of the forest like our sons. It will know the difference between right and wrong. And if we fail, we can always kill it, and never speak of it again." suggested Moro.

"Very well then. The pup is now you responsibility, Moro. What ever fate has destined for her, it will be your duty to guide her. What ever the consequences she brings, may they be good, or may they be bad, it will forever rest on your shoulders." warned Ookami.

Ookami turned and bashed back into the forest. Moro grabbed the cloth surrounding the pup, and fallowed after her mate, to their den. Soon the two mates stopped at the foot of their den.

The den was a large cave, with a stone large enough for Moro, or her mate to lie on, and a ledge overlooking the forest, located on top of a hill surrounded by tree. It was the safest spot in the Wolf Tribe's territory. The trees and hill made it hard for enemies (humans) to climb up, and harm their pups.

In a short run, the two wolves reached their den. Moro entered the den, while Ookami stood guard outside.

Two three-moon-old wolf pups ran to Moro. Moro put down the human, and nuzzled her sons. They had grown very much in their short lives. The two wolf pups stood over two feet at the shoulder.

Moro knew she was very lucky. She was lucky to have survived her family's slaughter, lucky to have found a mate, and lucky to have had two healthy sons. And now her luck had increased by having adopted this human pup.

The small human pup began to cry. Moro thought it must have been hungry.

Carefully, Moro guided the pup to her warm bell, so it could nurse. Her pups had the same idea.

The two male pups fought for who got to eat first. Moro snapped her jaws, and instantly the two wolf pups fell silent.

"That is enough. There is enough for everyone. Now stop the fighting. You are gods and the last of the Wolf Tribe. You must act in a searten way." scolded Moro.

The two pups ignored their mother, and began to nurse. Moro shook her head. She knew her sons where you, but they had to learn to behave and uphold the honor of the Wolf Tribe.

The leader of the Wolf Tribe then turned her attention back to the human pup. Until her sons, who fought to get something to eat, this 'human' pup remained quiet as it ate. Moro smiled.

This was a good sign. If the pup could be quiet while it ate, that it could possible stay quiet while it would hunt. That's when something hit Moro.

"I have adopted you, but I do not know what to call you or even if you are male or female." said Moro.

Moro looked over the pup closely. She noticed the pup had short brown fur, and blue eyes. Moro wondered if the pup's eyes would change colour, like her two sons when they got older. Finally the leader of the Wolf Tribe inhaled her newest pups scent. The scent was female.

This made Moro pleased. She had always wanted a daughter, and instantly knew what to call her.

"I will call you, San, which means true warrior, in the wolf language. That is what you shall be. You will become a warrior of the Wolf Tribe and a guardian of the forest." proclaimed Moro.

Soon, San fell asleep with Moro's own two birth pups. San was so small; she nearly vanished under the fur of her new brothers.

Moro looked at the differences between her sons and her new daughter.

While her sons had white fur that was tipped silver (a trait they inherited from their father), San had no fur, besides the light brown fuzz on her head. Moro's sons were three-moons-old, but San couldn't be more than a single moon old.

Ookami walked into the den. He nuzzled his mate, then looked at his sleeping pups.

"I see the human pup gets along with Feng and Xin." said Ookami.

Feng was the oldest of the wolf twins, and Xin was the youngest and now the middle pup.

"The girls name is San, and she is now my daughter." told Moro.

Ookami nuzzled his mate.

"You always wanted a daughter, named San. If you are going to be this pup's mother, then I shall be her father. I swear this, in the name of the Forest Spirit." swore Ookami.

Moro looked at her mate.

"Thank you, Ookami." whispered Moro.

The two mates slept side by side, their pups safely between them.

**So this is the first chapter. I'm going to continue writing this story. Each chapter will be one year of San's life. I chose they names for Moro's mate and sons, off a list Japanese names. Comment if you like it. **


	2. First Steps

**This is the second chapter in the series. I don't own Princess Mononoke or any of its characters. I only own this story, and characters not in the movie. **

Moro looked out over the forest. She stood on the den ledge, overlooking the forest. She looked back into her den, to see her three pups playing together. It had been over a year since Moro had adopted San.

While Moro's sons, Feng and Xin, had stopped nursing and learned to walk and talk, when they were six moons. San could still not speak, walk and still nursed. Moro knew she couldn't let her nurse anymore.

San had already started to grow some teeth, so she would be able to eat meat soon. Moro decided to get San to eat meat starting tonight.

Ookami and Moro looked over the deer they had just killed.

"This was a fine catch, Moro." said Ookami.

"Yes it is. We shall eat well for half a moon. Let's get this back to the den." told Moro.

The mates dragged the deer back to their den. They knew their pups would be getting hungry.

Feng and Xin looked out over the forest. The two wolf pups rested on the roof of their den. San sat in-between both her brothers.

Xin's stomach growled. Feng looked at his younger brother.

"When are mom and dad going to get back with our food? I'm starving." complained Xin.

Feng shook his head.

"If mother heard you complaining, she'd have ripped out your tongue. I don't even want to think about what father would do." shuttered Feng.

The brothers shuttered at the thought of their parents. San woke from her nap. Feng and Xin instantly looked at their sister. San looked at her much larger brothers. The two white wolf pups looked into their sister's blue eyes.

"It's strange that San still has blue eyes and is so small. She should have grown a lot more by now." stated Xin.

Feng looked at his brother and sister.

"You're right, Xin. San's eyes should have become gold like mine and father, or pink like your and mother, but they are still blue. Perhaps it has to do with what she looks like." wondered Feng.

The two brothers looked over their sister. San looked back at them a giggled. They did notice many things that made San different from the other wolf gods.

San was slightly over two feet tall, while her brothers were over three-and-a-half-feet tall. The brother's ears were pointed and moved, but San's ears were small, pointed and didn't move. She had strange looking paws, without claws. And she hadn't grown any fangs yet.

"You know what else is strange, Feng?" asked Xin.

"No, I don't know, brother." stated Feng.

"It's strange that San has never howled. Maybe we should teach her?" offered Xin.

Feng looked at his brother.

"That might be the first smart idea you ever had, Xin." joked Feng.

"Well thanks I…hay! That's not funny, Feng." grumbled Xin.

Feng laughed at his twin brother. Xin pouted and looked away. San giggled at both her brothers.

Suddenly there was a wolf howl. The twins recognised it, as the howl of their mother. Ookami and Moro ran up the hill to their den. The brothers ran to their parents, and their food. San was left alone on the rock.

Seeing her parents and brothers greeting each other, made San want to join them. At first San tried to crawl on all fours, but it wasn't fast enough for her. Carefully she balanced herself on her chubby little legs, and began to walk down the hill.

Moro looked at her daughter, a small smile on her face. The wolves ran to San. San's legs gave in, and she fell to the ground.

"That was good for you first time, San. Soon you will be a great hunter just like your mother." assured Ookami.

Moro nudged her mate, and walked back into the den. The others fallowed after her. The wolf family ate their meal in peace, before turning in for a well deserved sleep.

**These first few chapters will be a little boring. There's not much you can do with a baby or toddler, that's too exiting. Comment if you like the story.**


	3. A New Friend

**This is the third chapter. I don't own Princess Mononoke, or any of its characters. I only own this story and characters not in the movie.**

San awoke at first light. The little two-year-old looked out over the forest.

"It's quite a beautiful sight, isn't in?" said a male voice.

San turned around to see her father, standing behind her. The little wolf-girl looked up at her father, and fell back onto the ledge.

"I didn't mean to startle you, San." softly said Ookami.

San stood back up.

"You didn't scare me dad. I'm brave, just like mom." assured San.

Ookami, slightly laughter.

"Yes you're brave, San. Every soon you'll be the leader of the pack." chuckled Ookami.

San smiled at her father. Moro (with Feng and Xin fallowing) walked out of the den. Ookami looked at his mate and sons.

"Are they ready?" asked Ookami.

Moro nodded.

"They are." answered Moro.

The wolves began to walk away from the den, but they were stopped by a fallowing San. Moro scowled at her daughter.

"No San. You must stay here. It is too dangerous. You're not ready to hunt." stated Moro.

San put on a pouty face.

"But Feng and Xin get to go hunting. So why can't I." complained San.

Moro sighed. She knew why San couldn't go hunting.

"San you're too young to hunt. You have to wait, until you're older. Just stay here." sighed Moro.

The four wolves ran down the hill, and disappeared out of sight. San, grudgingly, walked back into the den. The wolf-girl sat down on the den floor, covered by leaves and scraps of deer hide.

"Why can't I go hunting? I'm just as old as my brothers. Why can they hunt, and I can't? Maybe, it's because I look so different?" wondered San.

San thought of what made her different from her brothers. They were much bigger than her that was for sure. Feng and Xin, were five feet tall, ten feet long, and were fully grown.

Moro knew her sons would never grow as big as her, and her mate. They were the last of the large wolf gods, at eight feet tall and twenty feet long. San barley stood over three feet tall.

Suddenly, San got an idea.

"I might not have fangs, or claws, but I may be able to find something that could help me hunt and fight. Maybe then mom will let me fight." cheered San.

San raced out of the den, and down the hill. After looking for hours, San was about to give up, when she saw something that caught her eye.

What stood in front of her was a destroyed campsite. San wandered into the destroyed camp. She passed by the destroyed tents, trampled weapons, and dead bodies. San had to cover her nose, because the scent of blood was so strange.

An animal jumped in front of San. The animal was a young fox that was two feet at the shoulder. The fox had fire red fur, and red eyes. San could tell the fox was a male by its scent.

The fox crouched ready to attack. San took a simple fighting stance.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my family's territory?" growled the young fox.

San stood to her full high, and spoke with the pride she saw in her mother.

"I'm San, daughter of Moro, leader of the Wolf Tribe." announced San.

The young fox was shocked. He got out of his crouch, and stared at San.

"You're a member of the Wolf Tribe? This is just great; my father's going to kill me. I threatened a member of the Wolf tribe." muttered the fox.

San tilted her head in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" asked San

The young fox turned to San. He bowed his head.

"How can I be so rood? Let me introduce myself as Volos, son of Karna, leader of the Fox Tribe." introduced Volos.

San and Volos began to talk. They found out they had a lot in common. Volos was the son of a powerful nine tailed fox, named Karna. He was also to take over as leader of the Fox Tribe.

The two told each other about their families, and life in their tribes. They San told why she left her family's den.

"My parents took my brothers, Feng and Xin, out hunting. I asked if I could come, but they said I was too young. I'm the same age as my brothers. If they can learn to hunt, then so can I. That's why I snuck out, and then bumped into you." explained San.

"It sounds like your parents only wanted what was best for you. That's more than I can say about my parents. My mother died when I was a moon old, and my father still treats me like a newborn pup. I'm a year-and-six-moons-old. I can take care of myself, but he doesn't seem to think I'm ready. That's why I'm out here, to take down some prey. If I can show my father I can hunt, then I can show him I can take care of myself." proclaimed Volos.

Volos stood and smacked his foot against the ground.

"That's just what I'm going to do. I'm going to tell my father, I'm old enough to hunt. I he won't let me, then I'll just keep practicing my fighting and hunting moves, until he does." swore Volos.

San stood beside the young fox.

"I'm going to do the same with my parents. I'll tell them I'm old enough to start learning how to hunt and fight." stated San.

The two youngsters looked at each other, with determination in their eyes.

"I'm really glad I met you, Volos." said San.

"I'm glad I met you too, San. Why don't we be friends?" offered Volos.

San jumped and gave out a little cheer.

"That's a great idea, Volos. Well be the best of friends, until the end." proclaimed San.

Volos laughed at the young wolf-girl.

"Hay San." said Volos.

"What is it, Volos?" wondered San.

"I was wondering, could you teach me to walk on my hind legs? It looks like a lot of fun?" asked Volos.

San smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing, Volos. Just fallow my every move." instructed San.

San showed Volos how to walk on his hind legs. On the tenth try, Volos actually did it, to some avail. He had managed to take two steps, before falling flat on his face. Volos looked at the ground in front of him.

"San get over here." shouted Volos.

San rushed to the side of her friend. Volos pointed at the ground. What he found was a hoof print of a giant boar.

"I should have known the boars did this. They're the only tribe that would attack with suck brutal tactics. This was probably Nago's doing." mumbled Volos.

San knelt by her friend.

"Who's Nago?" questioned San.

Volos looked at the daughter of Moro.

"Nago is the leader of the Boar Tribe. He's a skilled warrior, but is short witted and quick tempered, like the rest of his race. The boars chose brute force, over careful planning and tactics every time." sighed Volos.

The sun was almost about to set. San and Volos said goodbye, and ran back to their homes.

Moro, Ookami, and their sons raced back to the den. When they entered the den, San was already asleep. Ookami looked at his daughter.

"The poor thing must have been so bored, that she fell asleep." assumed Ookami.

"It must have been boring here all alone." stated Xin.

"Yah, while we were out hunting. We had all the fun, but San had to stay here. Maybe she should have come?" wondered Feng.

Moro bumped into the conversation.

"That's enough out of the both of you. San had to stay, because she is too young and ill-equipped to hunt." growled Moro.

Ookami got between his mate and sons.

"Let's just get some sleep. It's going to be a long day tomorrow. Don't forget we have to speak with Nago. I caught sight of some of his warriors in our territory. We can't have them find out about San, until we take you all to the Forest Spirit." exclaimed Ookami.

The four wolves went off to sleep. Feng and Xin slept close to San. Moro and Ookami slept beside each other. It was going to be a long time before the forest found out about San, but that time was a lot closer than anyone of the Wolf Tribe, could think.

**So San has made a new friend. I'm going to add a few more of the animal tribes into the story. I've already got two groups in mind, but you can give some suggestion of what other animals I should add. Other than that, the tribes will be the same as they are in the move. That will include the Wolf Tribe (obviously), the Boar Tribe, and the Ape tribe. Comment if you like the story.**


	4. Clothes

**I don't own Princess Mononoke or any of its characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the movie.**

Moro patrolled the edge of her territory. She was on the lookout for intruder. May they be another god, or a filthy human, she would not let them enter her territory and pose a threat to her pups, one pup in particular.

A scent caught Moro's attention. It was the scent of human…no two, both male. The white wolf god tracked the scent of her 'mortal' enemy. Moro caught the humans in the middle of a conversation.

"…a young girl, with two wolves. I tell you it was the strangest thing I've ever seen." said a man.

"Maybe it was one of the apes. This forest is filled with them. And you know those dumb beasts. They always hang around each other." stated the other man.

"No it was a human girl, riding on the back of a wolf. I got a good luck at them, before they ran off." assured the man.

The second man stroked his beard.

"I can't imagine wolves raising a human child. The poor thing won't survive out there. And with this early frost, she's even more likely to die." guessed the other man.

The two men walked on. Moro would have normally tracked, and killed them, but these humans had given her something to think about.

Though she didn't want to admit it, the humans had been right. San needed clothes.

Moro had been able to keep he adopted daughter in the den, in past winters, but she knew that would be impossible this year. San was now three, and was more active and wound up than both of her brothers, put together.

Moro had wanted to keep her daughter as much wolf as possible, but if San didn't have any clothes, she wouldn't make it through the winter. The problem sounded easier to salve than it actually was.

Moro couldn't kill a fully grown human. Their clothes would be too big for San. And killing a human pup was out of the question. Besides the humans who had brought San, Moro had seen no human bring their young into the forest.

That's when Moro got an idea. The wolf god began to run. She knew it was a long shot, but it was still a chance.

Finally the wolf god stopped running. Moro had arrived at the human camp; the boars had destroyed a year ago. More looked around the destroyed tents and other human belongings.

She found plenty of clothes, but nothing that would fit San. Moro was about to leave, when something caught the corner of her eye. Could it be? It was! Moro looked at a torn red dress that looked like it would fit San.

Moro grabbed the dress and ran back to her den. She found San asleep, on the den floor. Moro awoke her daughter. San felt a large paw gentle push her back.

"San wake up. I have something to give you." said Moro.

San looked at her mother. Moro tossed her daughter the dress she had found.

"Put that on." ordered Moro.

San looked at the dress, then at her mother.

"No." shouted San.

Moro began to get frustrated.

"Do you want to go outside with your brothers?" calmly asked Moro.

"Yes." said San.

"Then put on the clothes." barked Moro.

"No." screamed San.

Mother and daughter argued for another half hour. Finally San gave in, and put on the red dress. The dress reached her ankles, and was a little big on her.

"Take some of those scraps of deer hide and it around your waist. You can also tie your hair back with it." instructed Moro.

San took a long strop of deer hide, and tied it around her waist. She then tied back her hair in a ponytail, which reached her waist.

"Now can I go play with my brothers?" wined San.

"Yes you can go, just keep those clothes on. I'll be asking your brothers if you do." warned Moro.

San cheered and ran out of the den. Moro watched as her daughter raced to her sons. The three siblings began to play together. Moro wished times could always be like this, peaceful.

**I know San doesn't have long hair in the movie, but she's still pretty young. I'll have her cut it in a latter chapter. This little peaceful stuff will change once San in around seven. Comment if you like the story.**


	5. Hunting Lesson

**I don't own Princess Mononoke, or any of its characters. I only own this story, and the characters not in the movie.**

San got ready for the day. This was a very special day for San; it was the day of her first hunting lesson. Moro had said that San (now four) was old enough to hunt.

San looked through the pill of clothes her parents had collected for her. San reluctantly put on a torn brown dress. She had gotten use to wearing clothes; she just didn't like it very much. San tied back her hair before leaving the den.

Moro stood on the den ledge, waiting for San.

"Good you're here. I have something for you." said Moro.

Moro gave San a dagger and spear. San looked at the dagger and spear closely.

The dagger had a white blade, with two red triangles near the tip. The spear head also was white with two red triangles near the end.

"Thank you, mother." thanked San.

"Think nothing of it. You need something to defend yourself with. Now let's get on with your lesson." insisted Moro.

Mother and daughter walked to the bottom of the hill. Feng and Xin were waiting for them. San climbed onto Feng's back. Xin fallowed after his brother.

Moro led the hunt. The wolf god chased a young female deer, to her waiting children.

Suddenly Feng and Xin jumped on either side of the deer. The wolf brothers snapped at the deer's legs, trying to trip it. San stabbed the deer in the back, with her spear and dagger.

Finally Moro ended the hunt, with one final blow to the deer's throat. The wolf god dropped the limp body of her prey.

"That was good. Feng and Xin, you both did well. You also did well, San, for your first hunt. But you still have a lot to learn. Come it is nearly nightfall. We must return to the den. Your father will wonder what has become of us." snapped Moro.

Moro walked in the direction of home. Feng (still with San on his back) fallowed his mother. Xin dragged the deer home.

Ookami was proud that his daughter was now able to hunt. The wolf gods dug into their meal. They ate until they were so full, they all fell asleep.

**This chapter isn't that exiting, but it will change soon. In the next chapter, Feng, Xin, and San, meet the Forest Spirit. Comment if you like the story.**


	6. Gifts Given

**I don't own Princess Mononoke or any of the characters. I only own this story and characters not in the movie.**

Moro and her mate, Ookami, patrolled the edge of their territory. Ookami looked at the hot afternoon sun.

"Night will come soon." said Ookami.

"Yes it will." replied Moro.

"The Forest Spirit will soon take on his night for, the Nightwalker." stated Ookami.

Moro looked at her mate.

"What are you hinting at, Ookami?" asked Moro.

Ookami sighed before answering.

"I was hoping to take the pups, to the Forest Spirit's pond. It is still light out, and the Forest Spirit will not become the Nightwalker, until the sunsets." explained Ookami.

"No! Our pups are still too young to see the Forest Spirit. Perhaps when they are older, but not now." snapped Moro

Ookami rushed in front of his mate. Moro growled, and showed her white dagger like fangs.

"Get out of the way, Ookami." growled Moro.

Moro lunged at her mate. Ookami dogged it, and pinned Moro to the ground.

"Let me up, Ookami, before I tear out your throat." yelled Moro.

Ookami dug his claws farther into his mate's chest.

"Not until you listen to what I have to say. The pups are now five, Moro. We should have taken them to the Forest Spirit, after they learned to hunt. You are being overprotective of San. You can't protect her forever, Moro. The only way for the other gods to accept San is if she visits the Forest Spirit, and he gives her a special power." declared Ookami.

"Fine we will take the pups, to the Forest Spirit. Just let me up." shouted Moro.

Ookami released his mate. Moro snarled, and showed her fangs.

"If you ever do that again, I will kill you. I don't care if you are my mate, I will kill you." swore Moro.

Ookami slightly chuckled and bowed his head.

"I wouldn't expect any less of you, Moro." said Ookami.

The two wolf gods ran to their den. They could see their three pups asleep on the den floor. Moro howled, waking her pups up.

"We are going to take you to the Forest Spirit. Now hurry up, we leave now." snapped Moro.

San climbed onto Feng's back. Xin stayed at his older twin's side. The three pups ran after their parents.

The wolves stopped at a lake. A small island with a large tree growing on it was in the middle of the lake.

Suddenly, a deer can into sight. This deer was larger than Ookami and Moro, had a thick brown coat, with a white chest and underbelly. The deer had three toes on each foot. The deer had antlers, making it a male. San wondered how the deer was able to walk through the forest, without getting its hug antlers caught in the tree branches.

The deer walked across the lake. He stopped on the island. For the first time, the deer took notice of the Wolf Tribe. San could see the deer had an emotionless, red, human like face.

The deer walked across the island. Flowers bloomed under his feet, but withered once he raised his foot. Once again the deer crossed the lake, and stopped in front of the wolves.

Ookami and Moro bowed their heads. Feng, Xin, and San copied their parent's actions. San laid her dagger and spear on the ground. Finally Ookami spoke.

"Great Forest Spirit, I present to you my sons, Feng and Xin, and my daughter, San. They have waited a long time, for this day. I ask you, the spirit of the forest, to bless my pups with the gift of the gods." announced Ookami.

San looked towards her mother, as her father spoke to the deer.

"Who is that god mother, and why are we here?" quietly asked San.

Moro quietly answered her daughter's question, and her son's silent curiosity.

"That god is the Forest Spirit, the ruler of this and all forests. We have come here for you three to receive your god gift. The Forest Spirit will give you your gift. He gave me the power to hear the trees, and he gave your father the ability to ignore all, but the most serious amounts of pain. Though our gifts are great, the Forest Spirits gifts are even greater. He can heal any injury, and even greater he has the power to control life and death. Life and death are the Forest Spirit's alone to control." explained Moro.

San and her brothers were even more exited. They wondered what gift the Forest Spirit would give them.

The Forest Spirit finally looked at San and her brothers. The three siblings bowed their heads. The Forest Spirit extended his long neck. He kissed Feng on the forehead, then he kissed Xin's forehead, and finally he kissed San's forehead. The siblings fell on their back asleep.

San awoke with a scream. What had happened? That's right she was at the Forest Spirit's lake, with her parents and brothers. She was to get her god gift along with her two brothers. San could remember the Forest Spirit touching her forehead, then she had been overcome by a warm feeling, but the rest was blank.

The wolf-girl looked at her brothers, who had also just awoken. Moro approached her pups.

"That took longer than we expected. You were still unconscious well past nightfall. Your father and I had to leave you here, before the Forest Spirit took on his Nightwalker form. We have only just returned." explained Moro.

San and her brothers looked up towards the sky. It was well past midday, more like late afternoon. Ookami approached his sons and daughter.

"Now tell us what is your gift, my pups." asked Ookami.

The three remained silent.

"I do not know my gift, father." stated Feng.

"Nor do I." said Xin.

"I do not either." told San.

Moro got her children's attention.

"You must look within yourself spiritually, and look at yourself physically to find out gift." exclaimed Moro.

Feng was the first to try. He could feel his legs where stronger, and his heart was beating faster than normal. Feng thought he knew what his gift was.

Quickly the young wolf ran around the lake (three times), then stopped by his mother. Feng was not the least bit tiered.

"I know my gift. I was given the ability to run for great distances for long periods of time, at full speed, without stopping." stated Feng.

Xin looked within himself spiritually, and then physically. He noticed the scars he had gotten in past fights and the nicks in his ears had healed. Xin instantly knew his gift.

"I have the power to heal my own wounds faster than normal. All my old scars have been healed. This means I can also heal wounds and broken limbs, without using healing plants." proclaimed Xin.

San had no idea what her gift was. She decided to find out what her gift was, later. San bent down to grab her spear and dagger.

Suddenly San noticed long pieces of cut hair, were her spear and dagger lay. She then felt her head. She didn't have long hair anymore. Shocked, San looked into the lake water.

San couldn't believe her eyes. What she saw in her reflection was beyond words. Her hair was shorter (in was cut just above her chin), but that's not what startled San. For on her face were three blood red triangles.

One of the triangles was in the center of her forehead, and she had another on each cheek. Also a blue head band and two blue arm bands, where in her reflection.

San then remembered the dream she had. In the dream she had been fighting a human boy. The boy had been dressed in blue, had chin length brown hair and road on a red elk.

San had fought against the boy, who looked a few years older than her. The boy, using a long knife, had cut of San's hair. San thought he had been trying to cut off her head.

Then San had grabbed her dagger and spear, and some of the triangles on her weapons had jumped of the blades and onto her face. That's when the boy smiled.

He just gave San the blue headband and two blue armbands. He them jumped onto the red elk, and road away. Then San woke up.

San didn't know who the boy was, but she now knew her gift. San ran to her mother.

"I know my gift, mother. I dreamed I was fighting against a human, and all this happened to me. I kept fighting against the human. My gift must have something to do with courage, and becoming a great warrior." declared San.

Moro was shocked, but did not show it. Was it possible that San had had a vision dream? A dream, were something about her future would be reviled.

"San what did this human you fought look like?" wondered Moro.

San tried to remember the human she dreamed about.

"He looked to be a two, or three years older than me. He had brown hair, dressed in all blue, and he fought with a long knife and a red bow and stone head arrows. I noticed he had a purple scar on his left arm. And he road on a red elk. That's all I remember, mother." exclaimed San.

Moro put the pieces of information together. The humans that lived nearby had no red elk, and certainly never used stone arrow heads. They preferred to make their weapons out of metal, not stone. The purple scar, it could have been a demon mark.

"Did this human seem to be stronger than a normal one?" asked Moro.

"Yes he was very strong. It felt like I was about to be killed a couple times. But he just gave me these bands, and left smiling." answered San.

Moro now had the answer. The human must have been under the curse of a demon, but not have fallen captive to it. This meant the human had to be a warrior with a pure heart.

"I think I know the meaning of your dream, San. That human you fought, must have been a warrior with a pure heart. That is the only way if he was not taken over by a demon curse. But humans can never have a pure heart, so the dream meant it was you San. You must become a warrior with a pure heart, to avoid the demon curse that represents disaster in the future." forewarned Moro.

The sun would set in a few hours. The wolves still had to hunt before nightfall, if they wanted to eat. Ookami declared they should leave.

Moro and her mate ran out of sight. San grabbed her weapons, climbed onto Feng's back, and ran after their parents. Xin fallowed his siblings.

The three Wolf Tribe siblings where now true god of the forest.

**This is a pretty important chapter. I know I added Ashitaka, but it just made the scene. Comment if you like the story.**


	7. War Meeting

**The chapters are going to be more interesting from this point on.**

Moro paced on the top of her den. This time the humans had gone too far. They had begun to cut down the trees and gather the iron under them. A meeting of all the god tribes was being held to find a way to stop the humans.

Moro was worried about the war meeting. She knew that San was now old enough to hunt and fight properly and that meant she was old enough to attend a war meeting.

The wolf god knew the other gods wouldn't like that Moro had kept San a secret all these years. Nago, the leader of the Boar Tribe, would more than likely attack San. But Moro knew that San had been given the gift of the gods from the Forest Spirit; thereby she was under his protection. The marks on her face were proof enough.

Ookami ran towards the den Feng and Xin on either side of him. The two mates looked at each other and it was understood. Moro looked back into the den.

"San, we are leaving. Hurry up or you will be left behind." lightly growled Moro.

San ran out of the den, spear and dagger in hand. All the wolf-girl wore was a loincloth and skin shirt. San had outgrown the clothes her mother had found for her and until they could find more she had to make dew with the loincloth and skin shirt.

The three and a half foot tall six year old climbed onto her eldest brother's back. The Wolf Tribe ran to the war meeting. San was holding tightly to Feng's fur as he ran.

They stopped behind some bushes. Ookami and Moro told their pups to wait until they called them to join in the war meeting. The two adult wolves disappeared behind the bushes.

San quickly made sure her dagger was at her side and she had a good grip on her spear. She then tightened her blue arm bands and placed a few locks, of her dark brown chin length hair, back behind her dark blue head band. San wanted everyone to see the three red triangles that covered each cheek and the center of her forehead.

"I think I heard mother call us. San get on my back, and Xin try not to make a fool of yourself. We are the last of the Wolf Tribe, the most powerful and ancient of all the god tribes." stated Feng.

Xin growled at his older twin brother.

"I don't have to listen to you. I'm old enough to look after myself and uphold the honor of the Wolf Tribe." insisted Xin.

San was growing impatient.

"Can you two finish this off later? This is my first war meeting and I won't have either of you disgrace our tribes honor, or our parents honor, by arguing over things the apes would find stupid." hassled San.

Feng and Xin closed their mouths and walked through the bushes. All the god tribes noticed as the two white wolf twins walked through the bushes, but none of them expected to see a little human girl with them.

A bore began to squeal. San guessed in was Nago, since he was the largest and most powerful looking of the boars gathered in the clearing. Moro growled and silenced the angry boar.

"Silence yourself you insolent pig. The girl is my daughter, San. She is under the protection of the Forest Spirit. To attack her would mean going against the wishes of the Forest Spirit. He gave her the god's gift. She is a god and a member of the wolf tribe." growled Moro.

The other gods silenced themselves and took no more notice of San, all except for the boar tribe who kept one eye on her at all times. Nago walked to the center of the clearing.

"Enough with these distractions. We know why we are here, to find a way to get rid of the humans. I say we strike them in the heart and fight to the finish. Who is with me." squealed Nago.

The thirty-some members of the Boar Tribe Nago had brought with him squealed in agreement with their leader. The made his of a fox got the gods attention.

The fox jumped out of a tree with a smaller fox at his side. The older fox was slightly taller than San, had blood red fur and nine tails. The smaller fox was three feet at the shoulder, had fire red fur and blood red eyes.

San recognised the smaller fox as Volos, her friend and the future leader of the Fox Tribe. She then knew the nine tailed fox was Karna, Volos father and the current leader of the Fox Tribe.

"Lord Nago you cannot expect us to give up our lives just for one battle. The humans will be ready for us. Though none of us will admit it the humans are getting smarter. We must use cunning to outsmart them and I will not have my entire tribe destroyed until I know it is the right time to strike." announced Karna.

Karna and his son jumped back into the trees with the rest of their tribe. A large male bear with black fur entered into the conversation. The older gods knew this dear was Kanji, the new leader of the Bear Tribe, which lived farther south of the Forest Spirit's domain.

"I have not much to say. My tribe come from farther south and the humans are not a problem to us there. My tribe will be willing to fight for the Forest Spirit, but only if he for asks us to help. Otherwise we will stay in the south and have nothing to do with the humans." insisted Kanji.

San could hear her mother mutter something about the bear tribes being cowards and dumber than the apes. Speaking of the apes, their leader was about to speak.

Every god knew that the Ape Tribe was the dumbest of all the tribes and the most like the humans. The apes couldn't even talk properly, but the leader of the Ape Tribe was different.

He was called Mizaru, and he was smarter than all his tribe put together. Mizaru could talk normally and actually knew how to fight, unlike the rest of the apes who just planted trees and ran at the slightest noise. And unlike the other apes, Mizaru was respected by the other gods, to an extent.

"I come to speak for my tribe. We are until the other gods of the forest. We are not strong like the bears, fast like the wolves, as skilled in battle as the boars, as cunning as the foxes, or as close to the Forest Spirit as the deer's. But my tribe is still important. We plant the trees and keep the forest alive. Though we can offer no help if the humans attack." stated Mizaru.

Once Mizaru was done speaking a large deer stepped forward. The deer didn't look like the Forest Spirit, just a normal deer. The deer gods were the only tribe with their own language and had no leader. The female deer god who was speaking was the best speaker of the other gods' language, but she still spoke like the apes.

"My name Yoshi. I of Deer Tribe. Represent me's tribe. We no fight. Forest Spirit not want. Live peace with human. Live peace." stuttered Yoshi.

Yoshi walked back to her tribemates and began to speak in her own language. San noticed Yoshi and some other young deer smile at her. The deer gods seemed to be the most excepting of her, than any of the other god tribes. Volos had not even looked at San during the entire war meeting.

Ookami and Moro finished stating that the Wolf Tribe would fight against the humans, but they would only attack those who entered the forest and not attack their village head on like the boars wanted to.

San climbed onto Feng's back as the other gods began to depart. She knew she had a long way to still go if she was going to get the other gods to respect her and see her as a member of the Wolf Tribe. But San was willing to take the challenge.

**Finally know the other tribes I added. They are the fox tribe, the deer tribe and the bear tribe. Will still add other gods and animals if you request them. Comment if you like the story.**


	8. Necklace and Earrings

**I don't own Princess Mononoke or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the movie. Sorry about the late update. **

A seven year old San ran through the forest. The sunlight eliminated the three blood red triangles on her face. The wind blew back San's chin length brown hair. All the wolf-girl wore was a loincloth, skin shirt, dark blue arm bands and dark blue head band.

San rode on the back of her five foot tall white wolf brother Feng, with Feng's younger twin brother following. San carried her spear and had her dagger at her hip.

The three siblings had been patrolling the edge of their family's territory. Moro had sent her children on the patrol herself. After the war meeting last year all the gods knew of San and dared not attack her less they enflame the rage of the Wolf Tribe.

A scent caught Feng and Xin's attention. It was the scent of a human, alone female barely an adult. The three siblings followed the humans scent. Half a mile away they found the human.

San looked at the human. She couldn't be more than eighteen. A necklace made of sharp dagger like points and silver disk earrings were worn by the girl. San marveled as the earrings and necklace sparkled in the sunlight.

"Those are pretty." whispered San.

Feng and Xin sighed. They never took in their sister's obsession with 'pretty' human things.

"Stay focused San. We need to get rid of that human before it goes any deeper into our territory." stated Feng.

"Why don't we just attack and kill it now." suggested Xin.

Feng snapped his fangs at his younger twin brother. Xin was the 'foolish' one in the family. Feng had taken after their mother in brains and planning. Xin was not smart, but was the strongest of his siblings. Xin's strength nearly surpasses that of his father, Ookami. San had the deepest connection to the forest and the greatest despise of humans, most likely since she looked like one.

The siblings made a plan. Feng and Xin would attack from the sides and San would kill the human with her spear.

In less than half a second Feng and Xin sprang out of hiding and landed on either side of the human. The human backed away and felt the prick against her back. She turned around to see the face of a young human girl. Suddenly the look of fear changed into a look of anger and hatred.

"What did you beasts do to this girl? Answer me you filthy creatures of the woods. How could you turn this little girl into your slave? Is this your plan? To take humans and make then into your slaves?" questioned the girl.

Feng and Xin both growled.

"Silence you insolent human. How dare you speak to a god like that." threatened Xin.

"That girl is our sister. She is a wolf, not some lousy human. We will kill you for calling her anything otherwise." growled Feng.

Feng and Xin snarled and made the human back up more. San's spear pierced through the human's chest. San pulled her spear out of the human's chest and cleaned her weapon of blood.

The three siblings turned to leave. A hand grasped San's ankle. San looked back to the dyeing human lying on the ground.

"Don't do this. You are still a little girl. The village is not far from here. Go there and you will find other humans. They will take care of you. You can be free of these beasts. Go to the village and you can live a normal human life." weakly said the human.

San kicked the human hand away from her leg. She drew her dagger and placed it at the human's throat.

"I'm not a human. I am a wolf, a wolf. I will never betray the forest. Die evil human. You and your kind will never harm this forest as long as I live." swore San.

With one slash of her dagger San ended the human's life. Feng and Xin noticed the look of hatred in their sister's eyes.

"San are you alright?" asked Xin.

"Is there anything we can do to help you?" wondered Feng.

San didn't answer her brothers. She looked back at the humans dagger necklace and disk earrings. San removed the necklace and earrings from the human's dead body.

"Feng, Xin let's get going. Mother and father will be wondering what has become of us." grumbled San.

The wolf twins started blankly at each other before following after their wolf-girl sister.

Later at the den San looked at the things she took from the human. She held one of the earrings up and it sparkled in the light. San then tried to get the earring to stay on her ear, but it fell off.

"How do humans wear these things." groaned San.

Feng looked at his little sister.

"I think mother said humans poke holes in their ears to wear those things." recalled Feng.

Something rare just happened to Xin, he had an idea.

"Feng and I could poke holes in your ears so you could wear them. It would only take a second and you wouldn't feel a thing." assured Xin.

Feng and Xin got on either side of San. In half a second they closed their jaws and make two holes in San's sensitive earlobes. San gave out a little grunt, but she did not scream. Although she plotted away to get revenge on her brother's later.

San put the earrings on after the blood stopped and her ears stopped hurting. She then slipped on the necklace and walked out of the den. The young wolf-girl looked out over the forest from the ledge of her family den.

"These things from the human for will ever remind me of my first human kill. I have proven that I, San daughter of Moro, am a true wolf and a loyal member of the Wolf Tribe. I've killed one human and I will kill a hundred more. I will kill as many humans as it takes for them to leave and restore the forest to its former glory. I swear this in the name of the great Forest Spirit." shouted San.

Ookami and Moro looked at their daughter from the bottom of the hill. They had heard San's speech and were proud of her. San had proven herself to be a true wolf even though her body was that of a human.

**Comment if you like the story.**


	9. Training

**I don't own Princess Mononoke or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the movie.**

San sat in her secret cave sharpening her dagger. The cave walls were eliminated by the light of a small fire San made. The wolf-girl stopped sharpening her dagger and looked at the cave sealing.

She remembered how she found the cave a few moons ago. San had needed to get away from her family when she stumbled upon the cave. Now San came to the cave whenever she needed a quiet place to think and get her mind strait.

Feng and Xin looked through the forest calling out to San. San heard her brother's call. She grabbed her spear and dagger and exited the cave. The wolf-girl ran behind her brothers until they were fifty feet from the cave.

"Feng, Xin I am over here." called San.

Feng and Xin turned around and looked out of their sister.

"San we must go. Mother and father have been looking for us." deeply said Feng.

San climbed onto Feng's back. Feng began to run with Xin following behind.

Moro grew impatient of waiting for her pups to arrive. Ookami sensed his mate's anxiety.

"Moro, be calm. The pups will get here. Just have patience." assured Ookami.

"I have plenty of patience, Ookami. The pups are just becoming more forgetful, especially San. They are eight, old enough to hunt, fight and go to war." replied Moro.

Ookami got what his mate was hinting at.

"You worry about them. This is no different than any of the other training sessions the pups have gone through before. There is nothing to worry about Moro." promised Ookami.

"How can you be so sure, Ookami? The pups will be fighting against us for the first time. And our law states that we can't hold anything back, unless they are near death. They will be injured and it will be by our own paw." stated Moro.

Ookami nuzzled his mate. Moro allowed herself to nuzzled him back and give a small smile.

Feng, Xin and San came into sight of their parents. Ookami approached his sons and daughter.

"Today your training is put to the test. You will be fighting against your mother and I. Feng and Xin will attack me at the same time. San you will train with your mother." explained Ookami.

In the traditions of the forest sons were trained by their fathers and daughters by their mothers. Feng and Xin followed their father to a different clearing. San and Moro faced each other.

Moro dropped into a fighting crouch. San held her spear in her right hand and her dagger in her left.

Moro lunged at her daughter. San fell to the ground ducking under her large mother. The wolf-girl stood and counter attacked at her mother.

Mother and daughter clashed for well over two hours. Light wounds covered both Moro and San's bodies. Finally Moro declared the training over.

"That is enough training for today. You did well San. You will make a fin pack leader someday." declared Moro.

San smiled at her mother. Ookami and his sons walked into the clearing. Ookami and Feng were covered in deep scratches, but Xin had absolutely no marks what's so ever. San approached her eldest brother.

"What happened to you, Feng?" asked San.

Feng sighed and his ears dropped in embarrassment.

"Let's just say never go up against a wolf that can heal his own injuries ten times faster than normal. Xin only got a few small scrapes, but they healed a little after the battle ended." sighed Feng.

San climbed onto her brother's back, being careful not to touch any of his serious wounds. Ookami and Moro ran home their pups following.

Once the Wolf Tribe got back to their den, Moro had San put healing herbs on her parents, brother and her own wounds. Xin gave out a light laugh.

"What's so funny, Xin?" grumbled Feng.

Xin looked at his older identical twin.

"It's just that you are always complaining about me not being smart and attacking without a plan. Well I proved that strength and determination are just as good as being smart and a master planner." insisted Xin.

Feng growled. The two brothers got into another fight about brains and brown. San got between her brothers slashing her dagger to silence them.

"That's enough out of the both of you. I've had it up to the mountain tops with your arguing. Being smart and having strength are both equally important. Without intelligence we would be dumb like the humans and without strength we would be as weak as humans. So stop this senseless arguing before I cut both of your throats." threatened San.

Feng and Xin both closed their mouths and remained silent for the rest of the day. San walked away from her brothers and sat near her mother. Moro looked at her daughter, a look of pride in her eyes.

"You handled that rather well San. I knew I made the right choice choosing you to become the next leader of the Wolf Tribe." assured Moro.

San smiled at her mother. Night soon came and the wolves fell into a deep sleep. San dreamed of the day she would become pack leader and that dream grew closer each and every day of San's life.

**Comment if you like the story.**


	10. New Clothes

**I don't own Princess Mononoke or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the movie.**

The Wolf Tribe had been stalking a group of humans for the past three hours. Ookami and Moro were at the head of their pups. San road on Feng with Xin at his side.

The humans came into sight. There was twelve of them, five males, three adult females and the rest were pups a few years older than San. On their mother's signal San and her brothers jumped out of hiding.

The human females and pups screamed. The five men drew bows, axes and other weapons. Ookami and Moro attacked the five males. Feng, Xin and San ran after the females and their pups.

San jumped off of Feng and charged at one of the females. Feng and Xin stopped any humans that tried to escape. San killed the last human, a girl her age, with a slash to the throat.

Ookami and Moro ran to their pups. Moro looked over the human bodies and then to San.

"You have all done well. San I want to take some of those clothes. You have stopped growing and these clothes will fit you for the rest of your life. We might not get another chance like this. Grab the clothing that has the least amount of blood and tearing. Also take the humans shoes. You need something to protect your feet in the winter." exclaimed Moro.

San reluctantly looked over the human bodies. She took a purple dress, sleeveless white tunic, and a pair of deer hide shoes. Moro glared at San and the wolf-girl had to put on the clothes.

After a moment San had the clothes on. San was tall for a nine year old. She stood at five and a half feet tall, half a foot taller that both her brothers.

The purple dress went to her knees, the white tunic ended at her hips and the deer hide shoes went a little past San's ankles. San grabbed her spear and dagger, mounted her brother and left with her family.

San knew it was going to take some time for her to get use to wearing clothes again. But they did give her an advantage against. They would keep her warm during cold times and they would fool the humans from afar into thinking she was one of them.

All she would have to do is keep the three red triangles on her face hidden, act like she was hurt or trapped and let the human come to her. Then her brothers and parents would attack and kill the human.

The Wolf Tribe arrived at their den. Ookami and Moro went out hunting. Feng and Xin decided to go to sleep a little early. San just sat on the ledge overlooking the forest. Her thoughts drifted to something she hadn't thought about in years her body.

"Why do I look so much like a human? I know I am a wolf. My father is a wolf, my mother is a wolf and my brothers are wolves, so that makes me a wolf. Then why do I have this body? Why? I wish I had a normal wolf body like my parents and brothers." sighed San.

San imagined herself as a wolf. She was taller than her brothers, but smaller than her parents, like in real life. She had silver white fur with dark brown going along her head, back and tail. The three red triangles were on her face and make her look more mysterious and like a leader.

San shook off her day dream of having a wolf body. The wolf-girl growled and shook her head.

"What am I thinking? Wishing is a human thing and I'm a wolf. This body gives me an advantage. I can fool the humans and help protect the forest." cheered San.

San grabbed her weapons and entered the den. There were still times San wished to have a normal wolf body, but she could now accept the fact that she was a wolf in a human body.

**Comment if you like the story.**


	11. A Fathers Departing

**I don't own Princess Mononoke or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the movie.**

A new human had come to the forest. She was known as Lady Eboshi. And all the gods of the forest hated her.

Eboshi had brought new weapons called guns to the forest and gave them to the people of Iron Town. More humans, especially women and children, had been coming to the forest. This annoyed all the gods especially the Wolf Tribe.

Moro had planned to attack the humans when they were driving their oxen threw the forest. The five members of the Wolf Tribe slowly stalked the humans. They could see all the humans driving the ox and easily singled out Eboshi, she was the only female in the entire group.

At Moro's signal the Wolf Tribe attacked. Eboshi raised her hand and had her gunmen form a line.

"Fire!" yelled Eboshi.

The ancient guns fired at Ookami and Moro. The two adult wolves dodged the metal balls fired by the guns. Feng and Xin attacked the humans from behind.

Eboshi soon noticed and had her gunmen turn around. Ookami and Moro managed to sneak up on the gunmen and kill seven of the gunmen. Eboshi noticed the death of her gunmen.

At that moment San ran into the clearing. As her parents and brothers attacked the humans and scattered the oxen, San was to fight Eboshi. The leader of Iron Town looked over her shoulder and saw a ten year old girl approaching her.

The girl wore a knee length purple dress, a white tunic, deer skin shoes, a dark blue headband held back brown chin length hair and dark blue armbands were on her arms. Silver disk earrings and a dagger point necklace were also worn by the girl. A white bladed spear and dagger with two red triangles was in the girl's hands. When Eboshi saw the three red triangles on the girls face she knew she was looking at the Princess Mononoke, the spirit princess of the forest.

"Hold of the wolves and get the oxen out of here. I'll handle the girl." shouted Eboshi.

Eboshi dropped her black cloak exposing her red and yellow kimono shirt and blue kimono pants. She drew the katana at her side and a small knife from within her clothes.

San held up her weapons as Eboshi made the first move. The two clashed blade against blade, sword against spear. Eboshi was about to cut off San's head when Ookami rushed at them. Ookami knocked San to the ground behind him.

"You leave my daughter alone!" growled Ookami.

The remaining gunmen shot their guns and flairs at Ookami. Some who carried a bow or spear joined in the fight and attacked Ookami. Ookami tried to escape but he was surrounded. One of the gunmen aimed at Ookami's heart and all hell broke lose.

"Ookami no! Fight it don't let yourself become a demon!" howled Moro.

Black worms began to emerge from Ookami's body. The ancient wolf god gave out a howl of pain. Moro looked at her sons and daughter.

"Feng, Xin, San distract the humans so I can get Ookami out of here. Hurry before he completely turns into a demon." panicked Moro.

This was the first time in San's life she had seen her mother scared or worried. San's brothers were just as nervous as she seeing their mother not being in control of a situation.

The three siblings distracted the human. Moro ran into the scattered human circle and dragged her mate out of it. Moro hurried to bring her mate to the lake of the Forest Spirit. San mounted Feng and the three siblings ran after their parents.

The family had arrived at the Forest Spirit's pond. Moro and her pups sat at the pond edge. Ookami lied on the ground no longer turning into a demon, but could still change at any moment.

The Forest Spirit came into sight. The Forest Spirit walked across his lake and stopped near the Wolf Tribe. Moro raised her head.

"Hear me Forest Spirit god of life and death. My mate, Ookami, is in great pain and is turning into a demon. I ask you to heal him and bring him back to life." desperately said Moro.

Gathering up all his strength Ookami spoke.

"It is too late for me Moro. The metal ball in my chest is beginning to shatter my bones and tear my flesh apart. It will soon destroy my very soul. Forest Spirit I ask of you to take my life. End my horrendous suffering and grant me eternal peace." requested Ookami.

At that moment San didn't care the Forest Spirit was watching she stood up, stomped her food against the ground and began to scream.

"You can't do this father. You are unable to feel pain. The Forest Spirit could heal you and all can go back to the way it was." desperately said San.

Ookami weakly smiled at his daughter.

"I can still feel pain, San, and right now I am in terrible pain. I will be unable to live more than a few years if the Forest Spirit healed me. And even then I would only be an empty shell for my soul would have been damaged beyond repair. This way I will still be myself when I die." explained Ookami.

San fell to the ground crying. She buried her head in her father's soft silver fur. Feng and Xin let out howls of pain and sorrow. Moro even allowed herself to shed a few tears.

Ookami looked at his family then back to the Forest Spirit for the last time. He weakly lifted his head and stared into the blank eyes of the Forest Spirits emotionless red human like face.

"I ask of you, the Forest Spirit, to grant my last request. Give my daughter away to still be close to me, even in my death. That is all I ask of you in exchange for giving you my life." weakly panted Ookami.

The Forest Spirit extended his long neck and kissed Ookami's forehead. Ookami's head fell to the ground, a weak smile upon his lips. Instantly Moro and her children knew he had left them.

The Forest Spirit reached over and touched Ookami's body. Suddenly the wind began to blow and the clicking sound of kodama could be heard for miles. The wind blew over Ookami's body turning it into ash and carrying it away. In place of Ookami's body was a white wolf fur cloak with a tail and white wolf fur headdress with wolf ears and a bright red face mask.

Something came over San and she gently picked up the cloak and headdress. She tied the two ended of the cloak to her necklace leaving four points exposed, the rest were covered by the cloak. San put on the headdress, the mask resting on the crown of her head.

San touched the fur cloak. It felt just like her father's fur and if she looked close enough the white hairs would shine silver in the sunlight.

Moro thanked the Forest Spirit for ending her mates suffering and walked back home. Feng and Xin followed after their mother after thanking the Forest Spirit. San thanked the Forest Spirit, grabbed her weapons, put on the mask and followed after her family on foot.

A stray clicking kodama caught San's attention. As San looked in the direction of the sound she looked at the sky. A large wolf shaped cloud was slowly drifting by and San thought the cloud looked like it was smiling. San smiled from under her mask and hurried to catch up with her family.

**Ookami has died and left his family behind. Now San and Moro have a good reason for wanting to kill Eboshi. Her guns killed Moro's mate and San's father. Comment if you like the story.**


	12. A Friend in Need

**I don't own Princess Mononoke or any of the characters. I only own this story **and** the characters not in the movie.**

Humans had invaded the Fox Tribe's territory. The humans had killed Karna and captured Volos.

When news of the Fox Tribe's leader's death and the capture of its heir reached the Wolf Tribe, San was shocked. Volos was San best (and only) friend. They had known each other since they were young pups.

San knew her mother would never attack the humans to try and get Volos back. After the death of Ookami last year Moro had become over protective of her pups and wouldn't let them interfere with any of the other tribes of the forest.

But San just couldn't stand by and let her friend be killed. She knew what she had to do. She would have to sneak into Iron Town and get her friend back, without anyone knowing.

In the middle of the night San awoke. Quickly she put on her purple dress, white tunic and deer hide shoes. She put on her wolf fur cloak and wolf fur headdress. The cloak was tied to San's dagger point necklace. And her earrings could still be seen even when San had on her mask.

San grabbed her spear and slipped her dagger into a leather sheath behind her back. Even though San was eleven she looked like a dangerous forest spirit dressed in her full clothing.

With everything set the young wolf-girl ran out of the den and strait into the heart of enemy territory.

Within thirty minutes San had reached Iron Town. Guards patrolled all around the wood fence that surrounded all of Iron Town. If San wanted to get in she would have to find a blind spot.

After circling around the wall San found a blind spot between two guard towers. The wolf-girl threw her spear into the wall and climbed up the wall. After grabbing her spear San jumped onto the top of a human den.

The wolf-girl climbed over human dens without anyone noticing. Suddenly San could hear the sound of a fox growl. She followed the sound and found Volos locked in a cage sounded by guards.

There were five guards in total and none of them carried guns. San thought it would be easy work. She could easily kill five guards only armed with a couple spears. Once the guards were killed all she would have to do was free Volos and get back to the forest.

In one heart beat San threw her spear at one of the guards and killed him. The other guards wondered who had slayed their companion. One of them spotted San on the roof dagger drown and running down the roof.

"It's her! It's the wolf girl! It's Princess Mononoke! The spirit princess is attacking!" shouted the guards.

San raised her dagger and killed the man that had just called out. She then killed another man before he could grab the knife at his belt. Finally San slashed the remaining two guard's throats.

Volos looked up to see his wolf-girl friend standing over the body of a dead human.

"San you need to use one of those metal twigs to open this den. Hurry before more humans come." panicked Volos.

San grabbed the chain of metal twigs from one of the dead guard's waists. She tried a bunch of different times, but eventually the cage door opened and Volos ran out. San grabbed her spear and dagger and followed after her friend.

The two young gods of the forest climbed over the wall and ran back to the cover of the trees. A few gun shots were fired at them but they were two far away for any of them to hit. San could have sworn she heard Eboshi yell something to her gunmen, but she was too far away to hear clearly.

Soon the two young gods had left the human Iron Town far behind them. Volos looked at San and bowed his head.

"I want to thank you for saving me San. I wouldn't even be alive if it wasn't for you. I am forever in your det." proclaimed Volos.

San lifted up her mask letting her face show.

"There's no need to thank me. I just did what had to be done. You better get back to home. Your tribe is without a leader and you are to take over in your father's place." replied San.

Volos thanked San once again and ran back to his territory. San also decided to go home. She stopped along the way to kill a few rabbits to make it seem like she had been out hunting.

Moro did not believe her daughter's story about being out hunting for a second. Though the wolf goddess decided to let the matter be. Her daughter had taken on the human by herself and single handily saved the heir of the Fox Tribe. Moro would never say it out loud, but she was very proud of San for what she had done to save her friend.

**Comment if you like the story.**


	13. Crystal Dreams

**I don't own Princess Mononoke or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the movie.**

The dreams had started again. It had been years since San last had the dream. She was five the last time she had the dream, now she was twelve and they had started again.

San stood in an open field dressed in her full clothes. The wind blew her cloak and headdress back. San held down her dress from flying into her face.

Suddenly a human boy a one or two years older than San appeared in the field. The boy wore a light blue shirt with dark blue sleeves, gray pants, dark blue leg bands and deer hide shoes. The wind blew back the boy's dark brown chin length hair.

San went into a fighting stance when she noticed the long knife at the boy's side and the red bow and quiver of arrows on his back. The boy approached San. San raised her spear and dagger ready to strike.

A soft smile appeared on the boys face. San tilted her head and dropped out of her fighting stance.

"Do not fear. I will not harm you. I have something for you." softly said the boy.

The boy held out a crystal dagger necklace. San allowed the boy to put the crystal dagger around her neck. The boy smiled and turned to leave. San looked up and yelled out to the boy.

"Who are you? Why have you come to me? Where are you going?" asked San.

The boy looked back at San and smiled.

"Your questions shall all be answered in time. For now we must part, but remember this, I am close to your heart. We will meet again in time. And I look forward to seeing you for the first time." told the boy.

A red elk walked out of the misty forest. The boy mounted the red elk and disappeared into the forest.

San awoke from her peaceful dream. She felt around her neck for the crystal dagger, but it was not there. Something told San she would see the boy and his crystal dagger again soon, someday.

**Ashitaka makes his second appearance in the story. Comment if you like the story.**


	14. Attack on Iron Town

**I don't own Princess Mononoke or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the movie.**

The forest gods had had enough with then humans. The humans had run out of iron to mine in the mountains, so they had begun to mine the iron under the forest. The only way to do that though was to clear away the trees.

All the gods were angered by this. The leader of the Boar Tribe, Nago, had attacked the humans when they were in his tribe's territory. Eboshi had been with the miners when Nago attacked. Eboshi had her gunmen fire at Nago and they almost killed him.

Nago was overcome by so much hatred and rage he had started to become a demon. Before the first signs of being a demon appeared, Nago fled from the forest never to return.

Moro was sickened by Nago's weak and cowardly behavior. When her mate, Ookami, was turning into a demon he asked the Forest Spirit to take his life. Ookami was brave and was not scared of death, Nago was scared to die so he fled hoping to escape death, but intern only sealed his fate completely.

San sat at the top of her family's den. Out of the forest Feng and Xin appeared. Moro followed after her two sons.

San jumped off the den roof and approached her mother. Moro carefully looked at her daughter.

"We are going to attack the humans in their town. San, you and your brothers are thirteen and now are full adult gods. You must be able to hold yourself against the humans. For I can no longer protect you from them." deeply told Moro.

"I understand mother." said San.

Moro turned around and prepared to leave. San grabbed her spear and dagger and climbed onto Feng's back. Feng set of at lightning speed, with Xin following close behind.

In a matter of moments the wolves had reach their destination, Iron Town. Moro went over the plan one more time before they attacked.

"I will strike at the gate. Xin you attack from the south and east. Feng you must get San over the wall then join me and your brother. San you must kill that gunwoman while your brothers and I have the other humans distracted." ordered Moro.

The three siblings nodded in understanding. Moro rose to her feet and began the attack.

All the gun men began to fire at Moro as she charged at the north gate. Other gunmen shot at Xin as he climbed over the eastern wall. Feng jumped over the western wall with San on his back. San demounted her brother and ran off to find Lady Eboshi.

Eboshi was in the center of the battle giving orders to everyone. She suddenly noticed the wild wolf-girl running at her. A faint smile crept upon Eboshi's face.

"Let the girl through. I want to fight her myself." shouted Eboshi.

The soldiers disarmed and let San run through the crowd strait to Lady Eboshi. Eboshi dropped her cloak and drew her katana and knife. San had reached her father's murderer.

"We meet again, Princess Mononoke. Have you come to avenge the animals we killed and the trees we cut down?" mockingly asked Eboshi.

San growled and tightened the grip on her spear and dagger. She hated the smirked smile on Eboshi's lips more than she hated Eboshi.

"I come to avenge all the animals and trees you killed. But more importantly I come to avenge my father. You and your guns are responsible for his death. I curse the day you and your descendents were ever born." growled San.

San lunged at Eboshi. Eboshi stopped San's spear with her katana. The gun woman then aimed her knife between the wolf-girl's eyes. San jumped back and avoided Eboshi's attack.

The two mortal enemies clashed for what seemed like hours, but in truth was less than ten minutes. They could have kept fighting all night if Moro hadn't given a howl sounding a retreat.

San reluctantly left behind Eboshi and climbed onto her eldest brother's back. The white wolves and wolf-girl disappeared into the forest in the blink of an eye. If any guns were fired at them they would be unable to hit.

San got off of Feng, pushed up her mask and scowled at her mother. Moro noticed her daughter's angered glare. San stomped her foot against the ground.

"Why did we retreat? I nearly had that gunwoman's head. We would have been rid of her for good and father would have been avenged. His spirit could have finally been able to rest in peace." screamed San.

Moro snapped her fang to silence her daughter.

"That is enough San. You are acting like a spoiled pup. We were simplely to kill as many humans as possible as you distracted that gunwoman. Without her commands the humans were mindless sheep who couldn't think for themselves. We killed over fifty of Eboshi's men, thirty of them gunmen. We have put a number on her forces. She will be unable to attack the forest for a long time. Be patient, San. Someday we will avenge Ookami and crush that gunwoman's head." snapped Moro.

The wolves went back to their den to heal their wounds. While San rode on Feng's back she began to think. She wished for away to get rid of the humans forever. Perhaps the answer would come to her in a dream?

**That's the end of the story. It was a lot of fun writing it and I will write some more Princess Mononoke real soon. Comment if you like the story.**


End file.
